Eternally Grateful
by MidnightEyes13
Summary: The rewritten version of A Marshall Lee Love Story. Created while I wasn't paying attention in math class otherwise known as Algebra 1. I try to make this better than the last one.
1. Author's Note

Summary:

In this story, vampires aren'y supposed to fall in love with mortals. Yet, Marshall Lee did. As luck would have it, he fell for his friend, Fionna, the blonde adventurer and what he labeled as unattainable. To make matter worse, after 6 years of waiting for her, Fionna and her lover, Prince Gumball have decided to get married. This cracks the vampire's stone heart in half and he gives up on trying to get his feelings through to her, because he realizes that there is nothing that he could ever do to have her. So while one day traveling home he comes across a strange girl drenched in blood and the mystery of her past. She breaks through his protective wall and he rescues her even though they've only just met. And for that, she is eternally grateful. As the duo support each other through thick and thin, and discover things about themselves that not even they knew. Secrets are revealed, barriers are broken, Ice Queen makes her move, and Marshall Lee? Well, we'll just save his part for the later. Eternally Grateful:A story about how I dream of love being eternal and how the vow 'Til death do us part,' finally means something. I hope you enjoy.

Rule(s): No flaming WHATSOEVER! I'd tell you why, but I'd probably just be wasting my time.

MidnightEyes13


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vampires aren't supposed to have hearts, right? By that I don't mean the pulsing organ that gives life to mostly all creatures; I speak of the ones that hold the key to your emotions. So if this what all vampires lack, genetically, mentally, physically, then why does mine feel like its being torn to pieces? In that instance I should have felt nothing. Rain poured down from above, soaking me to the bone, and only added to my misery. _The world must truly hate me today._ I trudged onward, knowing fully that I could have floated home, but something in me had lost all desire to do anything. Suddenly I winced, doubling over, as another wave of pain consumed me entirely. Placing a hand over my silent heart reverently, only one thought came to my mind. _So this is what it feels like? Something broken beyond repair?_

I had lost her, before I even had her. The love of my life, the girl who'd managed to find a way to warm my stone cold heart with her warm smile, cheerful attitude, her tomboyish tendencies, and that adventurous spirit. Fionna. The blonde heroine had become my friend during a fight, losing had destroyed my pride, but caused us to become close almost instantly. And no matter what tricks I pulled on her, she always found a way to break down my barriers. Vampires weren't supposed to fall in love with mortals. But I did.

But 6 years ago, my best friend Prince Gumball managed to steal her away from me when she was only 13. In a way, I couldn't blame her. He was perfect for her; a way better boyfriend than I could be. The day they announced they would start their relationship, my soul cracked in half as I died inside. But somewhere deep within my mind, I couldn't help but feel that she would choose me in the end. I knew now that it was just blind hope. For nearly a decade, I was subjected to their displays of affection. I was always able to keep up an uncharacteristic poker face so that Fionna would never realize how much she'd scarred me. And how much I loved her. I had endured it all, waited for her to come around, waited for him to break her heart. For someone who'd lived a thousand years, you'd never think that abiding in not even a portion of that time would be the most dreadful experience I'd ever be through. _Though, when I think about it now, Gumball would never do something like that. _And now, they were engaged. I'd seen their happy faces as they held each other closely. I could sense a love between them that Fionna and I could never have together. My friends had never looked more joyful as the words left the bubblegum's mouth. "We're getting married." In that one sentence, my heart officially cracked in two. I had lost her before I'd even had her.

And now I walked through the rain, finally defeated. Mud squelched underneath the weight of my shoes. With a choked sigh, my shaggy mane of pitch black hair was covered by the soft, dark cloth of my hoodie. Staring up at the sky, overwhelming sadness flowing through my veins, I was stupidly surprised to see liquid flowing down my pale face. The substance ran into my open mouth and I was amazed to taste the salty flavor. The realization hit me as soon as the essence was registered in my brain. _Tears. _I was actually crying. I immediately wiped them away, hoping that no one had seen that. "Why are you crying?"

I jumped, shocked that my vampire senses hadn't heard the mysterious person miles before. But, I couldn't help but feel concerned. The voice that penetrated my thoughts of eternal darkness sounded weak and frail. Almost like the speaker was dying in a way.

"Who are you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"A stranger." I heard a slight tone of amusement in the unknown person's voice, though it was strange. I would have switched to my nocturnal vision, but I strangely wished that this slightly interesting person would remain anonymous.

"No, duh."

A light chuckle in response.

"Come where I can see you." I was surprised to see the figure move closer as he/she complied. _How can they be so trusting? I could be a rapist for all they know._ Whoever this mysterious person, ventured to where I could their form. A spark of lightning was all it took for me to see her. And for her to see me. I was instantly mesmerized by the ghost-like paleness of her skin, her stick-thin legs, her soft (barely visible) curves and jutting out hips, her weirdly cut light brown hair, her black mysterious Egyptian eyes, and the delicious blood that oozed from cuts and wounds all over her frail physique. _Such a pretty creature. _Her clothing was barely recognizable, as it was torn to shreds. Anyone could easily see her form shaking at the weight of her body, yet she somehow managed to stand almost strongly in front of me. She gave me a weak smile as her ebony orbs dulled with exhaustion, starvation. "Help me." The words had barely escaped her darkened lips when her eyes rolled back, showing nothing but white. Her knees buckled underneath the weight, and the pale girl fell forward, collapsing stomach-down into the wet mud.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With her eyes closed, I could see her innocence. That it all wasn't some ploy used to slay someone like me. Just as I moved towards her, the scent of blood hit me. The aroma, so delicious, caused every instinct inside of me to scream, begging to take her, drain her, and then leave the lifeless girl for the Spirit of Death. But her child like face was just too much to bear. As much as hated to admit it, I actually felt nothing _sympathy _and _compassion_ for the injured female. By appearances, I could tell that she had been through a lot in her life.

I shook my head, feeling nothing but resentment for myself and what I was about to do. I knelt down next to her unconscious body, scooping her up in my arms. Breathing heavily, the strand of hair that had the audacity to hang in front of my eyes was blown away. With one final glance around my dark surroundings, I felt myself float up into the chilling night air. Had it not been for the strength I'd never truly acknowledged, then I would have been weighed by my own drenched clothing and the added mass of my unconscious acquaintance, who in hindsight, wasn't actually heavy. The forest became a blur as I flew and within moments, I had arrived back at my home, formerly Fionna and Cake's Tree.

Three years back, when Prince Gumball asked her to move into the Candy Kingdom, she had instantly accepted, without even thinking about the fact that if she left with her companion, then the tree that still held so many memories within, would be abandoned to rot. But, after months of asking me, I finally broke down and accepted my friend's offer to live in her cozy home. She forced me to transfer my belongings moments after convincing me – much to the disdain of Cake – afraid that I would change my mind. Subconsciously, my lips stretched into a melancholy smile at the thought before floating through an open window. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I ran off to the bathroom, hoping to clean my acquaintance, the unfortunate damsel in distress, under some hot water. Resting her gently in the tub, I was hit by another wave of the delicious scent of blood she wore. With the aroma leaving me helpless and craving for a taste, nearly absorbing me completely, my fangs extracted themselves instinctively, commonplace when it came in range with easy prey. Eyes widening, I fled from the place, grabbing the nearest red item. As soon as my sharpened dentition brushed against mysterious object, it was drained completely. With my thirst sated, I returned to the strange girl in my bathroom.

She was still out cold when I came back, the appearance of trust in me hadn't left her face. I was shocked at this. It was hard to believe that anyone, especially someone like this, was able to have any faith in the fact that a being of night wouldn't have killed her when she was practically _drenched_ in the liquid that I craved most. Still deep in thought, I turned the tap allowing water to flow endlessly. Unbeknownst to me, I smiled as my pale hands caressed her rough cheeks that were still covered in dried mud. It only took mere minutes for me to completely remove the dirt that covered her wounded form. I gaped at the large, deep cuts that bruised her surprisingly tanned flesh. As the blood and muck ran down the drain, I was finally able to make sense of the outfit that she was wearing. Which was basically nothing.

My face heated instantaneously, leaving a temporary stain of reddened blush. Unable to tear my eyes away from her physique, I was so surprised. Her attire was completely ripped to shreds, which sort of explained her injuries, the cloth barely covering the normal sized chest and her slimmed waistline. I could only think to describe it as a leotard torn by unknown circumstances. Her entire stomach was on display, causing my face to flush deeper. Her hair, light brown in color, was…different, with shoulder length locks in the back and two long pieces in the front. I was finally able to turn away only to hear her awakening in the tub. My eyes were large as I stared at her form moving slightly. It was a weird thing to see. Her brows furrowing in concentration, body moving slightly. I nearly jumped in surprise when her eyes finally snapped open. She turned her head towards me, her black eyes boring into my soul. To my amazement, she smiled a soft expression. "You saved me."

The words were simple, but they meant that she had trusted me fully, trusted that I would harm her. Even when we had only just met.

"I apologize. We haven't been properly introduced, have we?" _Did she read my mind or something? _"I'm Luna." She kept that bright expression placed against her mouth, all while holding her hand out to me.

I smiled politely, shaking her small child-like appendage. "Marshall Lee." She grinned again, annoyingly radiant. _How can this girl be so cheerful? She was practically covered in blood for god's-sake! _

"Well, nice to meet you Mar." I frowned at the nickname.

"Huh?"

She nodded happily. I decided that if I had to live through another second of Luna's overly lighthearted attitude, I was going to kill her. Or myself. Frowning mentally, I wondered why a strange voice told me anything like that was too harsh. "I'm sorry to interrupt your thought process," she murmured suddenly, "but could you lend me a t-shirt or something. I'm not appropriately dressed." Her innocent voice caused me to look at her, and I swear I saw something akin to the definition of cute(*). Luna's eyes were turned down in shame like a young one who'd done something wrong, her cheeks were flushed pink from the embarrassment of her condition. Eager to leave, I fled from the room, in search of something to cover up the bits of skin that were blatantly visible through all the damaged cloth. My own black eyes roamed my room looking for one of my shirts. It was a miracle that I managed to find on in my seriously messy closet. _Note to self: clean out your wardrobe in order to create space._ My hand grasped one of my black shirts and I rushed back to Luna.

Within moments, the frail female was covered by a loose pullover that resembled a dress, ultimately trashing her ruined outfit. Staring at her now, I couldn't help but wonder what had actually occurred when it came to the girl; she wore such a pitiful expression when getting rid of the wrecked pieces. We sat together on my couch, which I had realized after lighting a couple of candles was the anonymous object that had satisfied my thirst for blood. Luna was currently munching on an apple that I had handed to her, and judging by the rate that she was eating anyone could tell that the girl hadn't consumed anything of substance for days. "If you don't mind my asking, what's up with all those gashes? Did someone hurt you?" Almost instantaneously, the girl's face fell, so I knew that something unfortunate had happened to her. "You saved me," she stated simply and I frowned at the lack of information, my curiosity increasing tenfold. "When everyone else ignored me, you helped me. And for that, I am eternally grateful." I froze at her words. She was now on her knees before me, bowing slightly. "Forever in my debt, huh? Do you even know how long that is, kid?" She looked up at me, her black orbs once again mystifying me. "Of course. So what is your wish, Master?"

* * *

><p>*(AN: By cute I mean like kid-sister cute. Or little kid cute.)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Eternally grateful. _The two words echoed through my thoughts, disturbing my already chaotic slumber. _The girl knelt before me, vulnerable and trusting. "You saved me. And for that, I am eternally grateful." An innocent smile graced her face, a gesture that didn't belong, as then she was covered in crimson, oozing from her pores… _I sat up in bed with a start, composed enough to restrain from panting. I mean, there wasn't really anything frightening about it. Still covered by black satin sheets, I brought my hands up to my face in exhaustion. _Was she even real? _I straightened at that thought. Was she real? Did I actually help a stranger? Silence echoed through the tree house, almost louder than actual screams. _Great, now I'm dreaming about bloody girls. Have I officially gone insane?! _

Due to the fact that I was absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice someone walk through the door. "Good morning, _Master_." I jumped at the sound of the voice, nearly overcome with joy with the person standing in front of me. Luna. The light-haired female bowed in a formal fashion. "Wait a minute," I frowned as she straightened, "What in the world are you wearing?" Luna stared down at her ensemble. She was wearing a nearly traditional maid outfit; the only difference was that the skirt came to just above her knees. It was a simple black dress with a form-fitting top and a frilly white apron. She even had the little crown that maid's usually wore. To sum it up, it fit her perfectly. "Do you not like it? I made it myself, Master." She played with the apron nervously. "Though it is actually embarrassing; I couldn't find nearly enough cloth to make the it longer.

I shifted in an attempt to get up, just as Luna moved back into the hallway. She returned carrying a small tray, bearing a cup of red tea.

"Where did you get this from?"

"I found some herbs in your cupboards. They were still fresh, so I thought that it we shouldn't let them go to waste." Placing them before me, large orbs laced in worry found their position in my sight, "Does this not please you?"

"Oh. No. Thank you." She grinned politely, turned, and began to walk away, which the young mortal would have, had it not been for me grabbing her arm before she could leave. The innocent female pivoted back in my direction, eyes lowered in a humble gesture. "Yes, Master?" I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because that is what you are."

The events from yesterday suddenly came back to me in a rush, so much that it made my head hurt._ "You saved me," she stated simply and I frowned at the lack of information, "When everyone else ignored me, you helped me. And for that, I am eternally grateful." I froze at her words. She was now on her knees before me, bowing slightly. "Eternally grateful, huh? Do you even know how long eternity is, kid?" She looked up at me, her black orbs once again mystifying me. "Yes. So what is your wish, Master?" _I stared at Luna who was now kneeling before me, like someone who was waiting to be knighted. _I guess this isn't a dream. _We looked to each other at the same moment, the light brown-haired girl blushing when our gazes met. "Being that you saved me from death even though you're a vampire, I knew that I owed you my life. So then I became you're servant. I vow to serve you always and promise to never leave you." Hearing her last sentence, I felt a little skeptical. But when I looked into her eyes, there was such intensity in them that I knew she was serious. I frowned. "Wouldn't it be easier to just let me take your life?" In truth, I was actually being sarcastic, but I must not have made it clear enough, for she only moved closer to me, tilting her head and offering the exposed skin of her neck to me. Through all that, she never lost the trusting expression she had when we first met.

Her Egyptian eyes opened fully as she looked at me. "I offer myself to you, _Master_." Luna's eyes then closed, leaving her completely vulnerable to me. My fangs extracted themselves at the scent of her blood, the thought of it running quickly through her veins. Never before had I seen such a selfless individual. But even with all that temptation, I couldn't do it. _What's wrong with me?! Any other day, I would have jumped at the chance of a willing victim. _I stilled, knowing that a very serious thought was approaching. _Is it because Luna's…special? ...NO WAY!_ Still, I reached out and tilted her head up to me; her shock was plainly written across her face. Unbeknownst to me, I smiled softly, leaning closer. The pale female's face flushed deeply at my close proximity, unfortunately adding to her cute exterior. "I've always wanted a servant," I whispered gently in her ear. Luna smiled, the gesture intimate in ways I couldn't describe.

That afternoon, I sat on the comfortable furniture of the living room, being served bright red strawberries. Luna had apologized for not knowing my preferences for drinks, but I excused her with an, "its okay." So, she was currently standing to the side, waiting for me to finish. For some reason, her behavior reminded me of a cat's. The way she was staring intently at my bowl of sweetened fruit as if waiting to pounce on it. I struggled to suppress a laugh. "HEY MARSHALL LEE!" I jumped at the sound. _What's wrong with me? I can't sense anything! _While I was in the midst of my thoughts, Luna had walked to the window and peered out. "Excuse me, Master," she said in a light airy voice, "It seems that someone is here for you. A blonde girl who calls herself your best friend." My brain stopped working at the sound of her name. _Fionna?! What's she doing here?! Especially now. _Thankfully, my ever formal maid didn't notice or chose to remain ignorant to the look on my face. "Shall I let her in, sir?" I nodded absently, watching Luna excuse herself from the room. Moments later, she returned, the blonde haired girl. The other female looked between us for a few seconds, reluctantly excusing herself. _NO! DON'T ABANDON ME, _I wanted to scream, but sadly the words refused to leave my lips. Years of training wouldn't left me prepared for this confrontation. The lighthearted brunette spared me one concerned glance with sympathetic eyes before walking away.

"So how have you been? You didn't look so good when you left yesterday." I looked toward my friend and…ex-love who'd found her position on the couch next to me. "I'm fine." At least I managed to choke that out. My mind was reeling as we causally began a conversation. In truth, I was screaming inside my mind, trying find a good excuse to exit this place or even better to get her to leave. But with her there, my mind had gone blank, just as it had done when I had first fallen in love with her. She sensed none of the tension almost raining from my every pore, which lead me to wonder how well she knew me. So, I just let my instincts take control of me. The conversation dragged on and I continually prayed that Luna would come and rescue me, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen unless I called her. All I could think about was the immorality I had ventured to do yesterday: confess my love for the young woman before me. _I guess I should be thankful that my plans were prevented when she gave me the new before I could say anything. _

It was late when we finally stopped the practically one sided conversation, fresh out of ideas. She beamed, creating a mesmerizing aura that caused my heart to leap, and though I told it to stop, my body once again betrayed me. Suddenly, the blonde rested her smooth, pale hand on my own, orbs glazed over with concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Marshall Lee?" My thoughts blanked at the contact, so I just nodded. She leaned in closer, her blue eyes boring into my very soul. "You know you can tell me anything, right? We're best friends."

I saddened at the words. _Best friends. _That was all I'd ever be. Her dear friend, the one who would comfort her through times of trouble, and be with her always. Only her closest companion, nothing more. I felt my heart crack again, as if she had physically torn it out of me and crushed it with her bare hands. But I kept my emotions hidden just as I always had with my usual mischievous grin. The female smiled as she moved away, almost relieved. "Oh, Marshall Lee the Vampire King," she whispered almost reverently. _Don't. Don't call my name in that voice. Stop being so nice to me when you can't return my feelings! _"One more question before I leave," she said playfully before her face became that of uncharacteristic seriousness, "Who was that girl?" _Why does she want to know about her? _"Oh, you mean Luna? She's my maid. I "saved" her life yesterday and she became my servant because of it. I don't really think I did anything worthy of such levels of appreciation. To tell you the truth, I think I just did what every other kind person would do," I stated bluntly as it were nothing. The adventurer froze, looking carefully at my expression as she nodded. Her joyful grin had vanished. _…? _With that, Fionna left, calling, "goodbye" over her shoulder as she left, her skirt clothed hips swaying. I stared off in the direction my younger companion had left in, not bothering to move until Luna crept back into the room. I looked to her, searching that depressed looking face. Without warning, she burst into tears, falling to the ground with ragged sobs. I was so surprised only able to stare as she buried her head in her hands in anguish. "Why are you crying?" For a few seconds, I was afraid she wouldn't answer me, but I then heard her choked voice amidst her muted cries. "I'm so sorry." Words I never expected to hear suddenly escaped her lips. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" she whispered hoarsely.

I froze at the sounds. A girl, one that I'd barely known for a day had immediately seen into my heart, the feelings that I had worked so hard to keep hidden. And here she was crying for me. There was no point in lying. "How'd you figure it out?" Luna looked up at me, tears rolling beautifully off her pale round cheeks from reddened eyes. "I'm sorry for poking my nose into your business, it's just…when I mentioned her name…you just froze. Its my duty to recognize the oddities that surround my beloved hero." That pitiful gaze rested on me, the aura of despair spreading toward my own as her shaky voice continued, "I can sense these types of things. Amorousness is the most obvious emotion in the world." I walked over to her shaking form, slowly. "How could she not love you, Master? And then come and unknowingly tear you to pieces. This is the first time I've ever wanted to hurt someone," she whimpered. Though I didn't bother to show it on my face, I was shocked. Kneeling down to her level, I hugged her tightly. At first she seemed shocked, but her thin arms wrapped around my back, embracing me with just as much force. It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke up. "Master, you can...you know...if you want to." I chuckled at the thought, ready to retort, but decided against it. As the warm drops rolled down my face and splattered onto her maid outfit, I buried my face in her shoulder and together we cried for my lost love.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I awoke to the sounds of a thunderstorm to find myself in the arms of my savior. I fought the urge to scream, desperately attempting to disregard the heat that rose instantaneously to my cheeks. The vampire had pushed his body against the couch, falling into a peaceful slumber with me unknowingly trapped in his strong embrace. _Night has fallen already_, I mused, looking to the scenery just outside the window. I hoped that I had been a suitable source of comfort for my lord, it was the least that I could do for such a kind individual. _After all, he did save me from death. _I placed a hand gently to the right side of his pale face, using the pad of my thumb to stroke it softly. Marshall Lee's sleeping face was looked so peaceful and I couldn't help but covet that same at peaceful sensation. Memories of my past constantly plagued my thoughts, so much so that I was willing to die to get away from it.

Wildly cut light brown hair flew in every direction in an attempt to shake the eternal darkness forming in my heart. I couldn't cry again, I had to stay happy, for both our sakes. _I shouldn't have risked it the first time._ Looking back to my king, moving my hand from his face to his chest, where his real heart should have been. The figurative organ that had been through so much yet was still able to care for complete strangers was something different entirely. I could almost feel his heartbreak as I had yesterday; the look on his face when I mentioned the blonde was easy to read. _Maybe one day, I could help heal your heart, my Master, just as you have done with mine. _My eyes widened at my own thoughts, blushing once again. _Yamits – No. Luna. My name will no longer be that horrid brand. It's Luna… _Unbeknownst to me, in my attempt to memorize my own title, I had begun to chant that name out loud like it was a mantra until my Master awakened underneath me.

"Luna? What's the matter? What's wrong?" he yawned. His eyes widened when he saw the position we were in. I was away from him in mere seconds, my face occupied by a look of total embarrassment. Down on my knees, I prayed he would be compassionate enough to realize that I hadn't tried to take advantage of him in any way. Not that I would have. I felt nothing for my king other than admiration. _Our relationship is merely an owner and servant. And so it shall be till the end of time._ "Master, I apologize for my foolishness, I did not realize that I had fallen asleep with you. In such a tainted place as well. Obviously I had not been thinking, but that is no excuse for the unforgivable things I have done. I should have made your protection my top priority. This is a disgrace to servants everywhere," I rambled on; ignorant to the fact that said vampire was desperately trying to hold in his giggles. "I'm also regretful of the fact that I haven't made your meal so I humbly beg your undeserved pardon." The end of my speech was greeted by fits of chuckles. I turned a deeper shade of red, unconsciously smiling. _Such a beautiful sound. Marshall Lee – sama is actually showing such a joyful action._ _I prefer his laughing face to his expressionless one. Still..._

"I don't mean to be be by interrupting, but why are you laughter? Not that its a bad thing though, have I done something to amuse you so?" The vampire struggled to catch his breath, not that he needed it anyway.

"Sorry, Luna, it's just that I never expected you of all people to be formal to me. In your speech patterns that is. You're a young girl, after all."

"Master, you've no reason to apologize. And I didn't mean to be too formal."

"You have got to stop calling me master. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Just call me Marshall Lee."

"Yes, Mas- Marshall Lee."

The pale immortal smiled gently though his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Nice save."

"I do try my best," I said while pushing myself to my feet. Our eyes met. Though I tried my hardest to ignore, I felt…something. A spark, maybe? Did we really have chemistry? I mentally slapped myself. _Master and servant. Remember. Master and servant. Nothing else. _We looked away from each other, blushing heavily. I cursed myself for being so easily embarrassed. "If you will excuse me, Marshall Lee, I shall go and prepare your meal," I said politely while I bowed. The vampire nodded, running his fingers through the strands of black hair.

To my dismay, I found nothing that suited his tastes in the kitchen. Apparently there's been only enough to last the day that I'd begun my duty. The only thing I could do was offer my blood to him, but I knew that my lord would never approve of that idea. He was that type of person. _Oh yeah? But isn't there a strawberry patch about 10 minutes away from here? _I congratulated myself for thinking of such an ingenious plan, and then rushed back to said vampire. When I mentioned the lack of the color red, he allowed me to leave in order to grab some of one of his favorite foods. I was gone in an instant with a dark cloak and woven basket in hand, determined to make up for the fact of my stupidity.

"These are just perfect. I hope Master will like them." I still called him that being that I thought it suited him perfectly. I plopped one last plump and bright red strawberry into my already full basket, deciding it was time to get back to Marshall Lee. Just as I turned around, a familiarly harsh voice made its way to my ears. "Hello, Yamitsuki." I cringed mentally at the sound of it, but was determined not to show my fear to anyone. I pivoted in the direction of the voice.

"I'm no longer that anymore! I refuse to be! It's Luna," I screamed desperately. Although I knew that this day would come eventually, I had constantly prayed to God that the time when my past came back to me would never arrive. And after I tried so hard to escape it"Huh? For someone who isn't what they say they are, you sure are denying it so passionately," it continued._ Damn. He's right. Stupid girl!_

"Now, now, Yami-kins," the voice sing-songed playfully, "is that any way to treat a friend?" I growled fiercely as the figure that hid in the shadows slowly came toward the light.

"I was never your friend, _Laur_," I spat out the name filled with so much hate and venom, goose bumps raced across my exposed flesh. The shadow raised its hand in mock defeat. "Now, now, Yami," _LUNA, _I hissed mentally, "I'm not here to pick a fight." Darkness finally met a lighter contrast as the tall brooding figure stepped out from its hiding spot. _Laur…_

He towered over me, the corners of his mouth turned upward in a cruel sadistic grin. One that I unfortunately knew well and had spent years trying to forget. And now it was back. Decked out in jet black clothes, his dark purple hair contrasted greatly with his skin of lavender hue. And with such a kind face, no one would have suspected that he really was a villainous brute. Quite the example of a contradictory person. The me years ago certainly hadn't realized the deception. If I had he wouldn't have been able to pull me into his arms, promising a better life as well as a place to call my own, only to let me find out it was nothing but a bunch of lies…complete and total fabrication. _Focus Luna! You're not going down without a fight. _

As Laur moved closer to me, I unconsciously took steps back. I didn't acknowledge it until I had backed up into a rose bush. _A rose bush?! What's this doing in a strawberry patch? _I whimpered when the purple male leaned into my face, his dark eyes gleaming maliciously, his lips turned up into a sickly sweet smile. _You coward! Fight and get the hell out of here! _"Yami-kun," he purred_. _Frightened nausea welled in the pit of stomach. _Please someone help me._.. , "didn't you miss me?" I wanted to growl in faux fearlessness, attack, kill him, anything! But my body was rendered useless under his sadistic gaze. "Come home with me, my cursed pet," he whispered in my ear while dangling a leash and collar in front of me, "You know, regardless of what you did to me that night, you're still my favorite." Laur licked the shell of my ear and I shivered in response. My terror stricken body trembled weakly in front of him, something that only excited him more. I've never been so scared in my life. Only he had been able to provoke such an emotion from me.

Just then a fist connected with my attacker's face, bruising the pale purple flesh and sending him to the ground. _Oh thank God! My hero has cometh!_ I turned around to thank my savior a thousand times over and…was greeted with **him**. My master.

(Marshall Lee)

I hovered in the air, trying to lose the pain of heartbreak in the sounds of my bass, axe guitar. In all the hype of past events, I had completely forgotten about best thing in my life: music. It was so uncharacteristic of me that even _I_was shocked. So here my lean body floated, strumming out the tune of a random beat, waiting for Luna to return home. And even though I tried in vain to focus on the tune, my mind continuously roamed back to her. Her wildly cut hair, Egyptian eyes that were like dark pools of mystery, and her never ending positive attitude. There was something about her that kept me wondering.

_'Could it possibly be that you're falling for her?'_ I couldn't believe what my conscience was trying to tell me.

_But that's insane! There is now way that I could feel attracted to her in less than a day. It's not possible. Besides, I'm still lost over Fionna._

_' *Sigh* How long are you going to deny it? Your feelings for her must have stopped over a year ago. But you're so damn stubborn that you refused to believe it! Loyalty is one of you traits.'_

_What I can't believe is that I'm actually having thinking something like this! Barely registering that its time to forget about my first love, and now there's another person who's apparently stolen my heart! _

_'Maybe you should learn to acknowledge the things you don't want to. Just because you ignore them, doesn't mean they disappear.' _

_But...I only like Luna as a friend, right?_

_'Whatever.'_

_Oh no. How could this happen? Why, of all the people in the land of Ooo, him? Fate has a horrible sense of humor_, I groaned inwardly. The look on Master's face told me that he'd be asking questions later. He seemed to sense my discomfort, and stepped in front of me, shielding me with his arms. Meanwhile, Laur shakily rose from the ground. He turned to us, touching his newly formed bruise with the tips of his fingers. "Good move, Vampire King," he whispered hoarsely. The suddenly serious male's eyes widened at the sight of the man from my past. "Prince Grape Jelly?!" he exclaimed. _Huh?! _"The previous king of the Candy Kingdom?!" _Laur was a prince. _Said royal growled in response. "How dare you call me by that name. It's Laur. Always has been, always will be," he hissed. Marshall Lee turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed heavily. As though he sensed it, the appendages moved ever upward, till they rested on my shoulders. "Whatever your name is, I suggest you leave us alone and go back to where ever you came from." With that he flew off, with me in his arms, princess style.

Moments later, we arrived back at the tree house and I practically jumped out his grip once we'd touched the floor. But my escape attempt was futile; my Master merely grabbed me midair, whirling me around to face him. I refused to meet his probably narrowed black eyes.

"Luna, what in the world was that all about?! Why was Prince Grape Jelly or whoever he wants to call himself near attacking you?! And how do you know him?!" he hissed. I was silent for a minute.

"Are you ordering me to answer you, Master?" I whispered shamefully. Even without looking I could tell he was glaring at me.

"If that's what it takes to get you to answer."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked by his answer. It was amazing that I could read the vampire so well after only a couple of days of knowing him. I sighed softly. "Okay, if that's what you request. But I must start from the beginning, "I took a long breathe in order to prepare myself for revealing the biggest secret of my life, "My given name isn't Luna. It's Yamitsuki Noroi Neko – Youkai."

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger (to those are interested my stories). But just to let you know so that your not confused, Luna's name is roughly translated in Japanese as "dark moon cursed cat demon". As you can probably guess the name's meaning is important to the story.)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_A long time ago, in a dimension far away from yours, for that is how my story began: in another world, its existence unknown to anyone outside, a village of Nekos flourished and prospered. _To the eye of another, they were cats, but in my view, they were humans, walking around and acting just as they would. _Everything in this mysterious clan had been the same for thousands of years, until the miracle of new life upset the balance of their universe. A young female was born in a litter of four, just as normal as any other. _I was always different from everyone else. _Then, the mother noticed the appearance of that one offspring. True, she was just as the others, by blood, except she wasn't. This one was the image of a human, a mortal; even her innocent aura glowed with a superior light. With her first cry, she shed her soft skin, becoming something much more...bestial. Her future reeked of isolation, fear, and hatred. _That lone child was me. _The brunette was called Yamitsuki, for her porcelain skin and eyes as dark as midnight. The other Nekos realized the existence of the freakish kit, hissing cries of witchery and horror. The mother, by the grace of her sweetened tongue, was just barely able to keep them from killing her baby where she naively laid. Even though she realized, with the life ahead for her, the child might wish that they had ended the nightmare before it began._

_It only got worse from that point on. Yamitsuki was stripped of her glorious given name to be dubbed as Noroi "cursed" and The Demon Child. It was a never ending world of loneliness, the only comfort she'd ever known was that of the female that birthed her. The young child constantly dreamed of a life where everything wasn't her fault, where she was loved, not hated. Her beloved mother had sacrificed everything she ever wanted for her little one: the care of her mate, the rest of her litter, and the friendships that she had cherished. Everyone had turned away from her as well; the bearer of a revolting thing. Her offspring always wondered why she hadn't abandoned her like the rest of their clan. _The only words of comfort she could possibly offer me were, "Because you're mine to care for. Because I love you. Because you are you." She was such a gentle, benevolent creature.

_This existence of solitude never truly suited the one who had the heart big enough to except anything. _I wished I could have told her I cared for her more than she could ever imagine. _True love was never able to be measured until that day they came. _But truthfully, I think I killed her. _The babe mourned the loss of the only one who ever mattered. And the other Nekos spat in her face, cackling bitterly, threw things at that frail form. But the poor child saw nor felt any of their taunts as she screamed for her mother. _I was alone. _The crowd cleared to reveal the form of another youngster, a male with black locks and deep green eyes, looking on to the sight of a spreading grief of another. He almost cried himself. Ever so slowly, he approached the quivering bundle, halting as the figure raised its head to meet his gaze with those strange orbs. "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss." Noroi watched dumbly as he pulled her to her feet, wiping her tears away the pads of his thumbs. Depression glazed over; the newcomer had never seen such a lost look on one his age. _

"_I'm Aoki. What's your name?"_

"_...Noroi."_ It was always that wretched title that unraveled me.

_The brunette was shocked when his eyes did not widen in terror like everyone else and didn't run in the opposite direction. The treatment she'd been given all her life had sunk in the point where she expected it from everyone she met. "Well, don't be sad Miss; I'll be your friend." The Demon Child was speechless; could she trust this boy? Since the words would not flow forth, she nodded eagerly yet remained expressionless. The pair made a vow to stick together as long as they lived. _Such a childish promise. I had hoped for too much.

_Years later, the two continued their forbidden friendship as they grew older – Noroi, 16; Aoki, 18 – laughing gleefully as they played away from the light of the rest of the world. _For that time, the emptiness had diminished. _The previously isolated female found that she needed no one else but her best friend. Wouldn't it be easier if they were the only ones left? Of course, feelings slowly developed into something much more. The female Neko wasn't sure how long she could remain silent about the love she felt for her closest companion and soon decided she would confess. Would he accept? Would he smile at her like the first day they met? She missed that contagious grin. _Looking back at it now, I knew I never had the chance from the beginning. The only fool in this story is me. _The blushing, clumsy words escaped before she could stop them, and as she looked up the brunette saw not the warm kindness of the one she used to know, but the ugly, disgusted sneer that she'd come to accept for her life. "Ugh...Who could ever love a Demon? How dare you actually believe you had a chance, you freak! Why don't you just die?" Those hissed venom filled words clawed, bit, scratched, destroyed whatever happiness she had left. She barely had time to whimper the fated words, "I already have," before she was running through darkened forest, escaping the place that had caused her so much pain, and now split her heart in two. _The loneliness had returned with a vengeance.

_Noroi panted as the feelings long locked away, emerged all at once. The depression, the fear, the turmoil, the rage, the blood thirst, the hatred poured out in a ragged sob. These emotions turned our broken heroine into the Beast for the first time in which she'd ever acknowledged the change. Bones shifted, the structure of her body broke and morphed into the something more sinister, the pain eating away at her scorching flesh released in a blood-curdling scream. _That fatal speech...it shall haunt me forever. _The brunette had become something she felt was suited to her inner ugliness: A snarling, fiercely clawed, black, scaly monstrosity, running on thick, meaty legs of a matching hue, and eyes of a haunting crystal blue. She poured her hatred into anything she touched, her inhuman wailing voicing the pain of her heartbreak._

"So how did this come to you meeting that man, whatever he desires to be called," the vampire deadpanned, eyes carefully blank. The story had gotten to him; he just had no idea how to show it.

"My tale is not over yet."

_The scorching pain of a love now lost subsided with the approaching dawn, melting the Beast's crude flesh into the weakened form of a mere terrified girl. She whimpered at the sight of receding imperfection, watching the paling, peachy hued skin chase away the iridescent black. Her clothes hung in tatters. The reminders of the night in which her sanity had disappeared. Noroi shivered, wiping away foolish tears. This...was the result of her own decision. _And I'd bear the scars of my stupidity forever.

_She'd sat there alone, ignoring the cries of her stomach twisted in a hunger filled pain, watching her mirror image's expressionless face. Though her tears had dried, she now wished, more than ever before, that the pain etched into her heart could be just as easy to wipe away. Tanned Neko ears that rose from her disheveled locks, slowly began to fade away, a sign of her approaching acceptance. "Well, well..." Noroi looked up dumbly, meeting the violet shaded orbs of another with lavender hued skin. His byzantium locks fell in waves around his handsome face. The stranger's charming smile hadn't been as cruel as the ones she'd seen all her existence, but something made the Egyptian eyed Neko flinch away. "Now why is a pretty girl like you crying?" He held out his hand to her, but dropped it ultimately, when she stared at him fearfully, mutely, showing no signs of accepting the gesture. "Regardless, I'm Laur. And may I say that I've never seen anyone as lovely as you are." He licked his lips, and once again, the brunette trembled. But of course, that girl's fear was her downfall. Though it had been anonymous to her for all her life, she realized now that if she ever experienced any emotion other than joy, happiness, her inhuman traits would appear spontaneously. _This couldn't be more true at this moment. _Her new acquaintance gasped at the sight before him, two silken cat ears rested atop her thick hair, twitching every so often, at the sounds that escaped his hearing. Laur felt his heart race, as she looked up at him with those beautifully large eyes, lithe form twisted into what one could describe as wary self-defense. "Such a rarity..." He smiled again, reaching towards her, and Noroi moved as far away as she could get. "You still haven't given me the pleasure of knowing your name." She eyed him worriedly, every part of her being screaming out distrust. "You have nothing to fear you know. I won't hurt you." that grin plastered itself on his face, as he watched her. "I promise." _I wanted so badly to believe in someone. I supposed it was my own childish moronic nature and desire to be loved that led me to trust him, despite my better instincts._ Those Egyptian eyes stared into his lavender hues, untangling her weakened form from her position, ready for anything. _I should have listened. By taking his hand, I had sold my soul to one who'd never give it back_, "I'm No-...no, Yamitsuki." Averting her gaze, she looked to the forest floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Of course, the male would have none of that. Placing a slender finger under her chin, he lifted her orbs to meet his own again. "Its lovely to meet you. Your name is just as wonderful as you are." Her pale skin flushed a torrid shade of red, to the point where she worried that the slightest spark would cause her flesh to burst into flame. A frowned marred his perfect face. _

"_Why were you crying, my dear?" _

_She shook her head, not wanting to relive those moments of pain, but she found herself whispering those thoughts regardless, "I got my heart broken." _Now that I remember them, to only be able to describe that horrid moment in my life with that sentence, seems utterly ridiculous. _As those words that tainted her reality sunk in, the lost one cracked just a little more. Tanned Neko ears pressed against her skull as she whimpered, tears dripping unnaturally slow. _

_Holding on to her trembling shoulders, he brushed away her tears, "Don't worry. Let me help you. I'll protect you." _

I wanted so badly to believe. So much. Too much. I trusted someone I shouldn't have. _Nodding dumbly, she allowed him to take her hand in his, ignoring the terrified shrieking resonating from her mind. As Laur led the naïve female away, Yamitsuki honestly hoped that he would actually fulfill his promise and take her to a better life. One where she could forget all the hate she'd experienced before. _

"And in a certain, twisted way, he did."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know. Laur was the ringmaster of a secret facility that dealt with the distribution of rare, beautiful creatures that were sold on one could describe as the black market. We were slaves, used for whatever our masters so desired. To this day, I don't understand why he chose me. Other than the feline traits, there's nothing special about me. I'm not lovely. One couldn't even describe me as cute." I shook my head, more confused than I had been before. "Regardless, I was his personal slave. Its why I'm so used to the titles of serf and owner. He never truly touched me, nor laid his hands on me forcefully, but always taunted me with my own stupidity. That if it hadn't been for it, I wouldn't be there. Waving my freedom in front of my face." I hated myself for being this weak, trembling in front of my new master. "I'll never forget that day, right before I finally escaped that wretched place. Laur...tried...," Choking on my salty taste of my own tears, I struggled not to flinch as Marshall Lee rubbing his fingers along my newly appeared ears.

_"__No! N-no!" Pinning roughly to the ground, Yamitsuki wriggled helplessly under the pressure of his grip, struggling to escape, but still so weak. Her master smiled lecherously as her groped the flesh of her chest with one palm, the other assisting with holding down her hands. Whimpering, she pushed and kicked, frantic to find a way out of the mess she'd found herself in. She didn't want this. But no matter how much she attempted to vocalize that fact, her voice was ignored, drowned out by her attacker's cruel giggles. "How lovely," he mused, seemingly fascinated with her abnormally pale flesh. Running his calloused fingers down the exposed skin, he whispered, "Like a porcelain doll." That's when his laughter increased, further frightening his victim with his twisted happiness. "I wonder if you'll break as easily..." Innocent Egyptian eyes widened in horror, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she screamed. Laur swiftly moved his hand from where it was, covering her abused lips with her palm. "Shriek all you want, my precious Tsuki~chan...there's no one in this place who has the guts to save you." Leaning ever so closely, the poor girl trembled underneath his hot breath against her ear, "Nor does anyone care to do so." As he moved away, lapping at her neck, she shivered in disgust, once again kicking against him, wishing that maybe she had enough strength in her to push him away. A wave of dizziness fell over her insistently, a testament to the drug he'd slipped into the elixir he'd ordered the female to drink. To her absolute joy, her feet hit their target, causing the lavender skinned male to double over in pain. Well, that happiness was quickly replaced by fear and dismay, as in a fit of rage, he raised his palm against her, striking the fragile Neko in the face repeatedly, till her sore cheeks nearly matched the color of humiliation on his own. All the more she'd sobbed, hopelessness crashing over her as all the will she could muster fled her form. Hearing this, Laur lifted her swelling face with his finger, just as he did on the day they first met. "Do you know how much I've longed for this moment? How much I desired to embrace you? And you're just going to refuse me! Huh?! What do you think you can do?! You're nothing! Just my little slave. You can only do as I say, so helpless when it comes to protecting yourself! Just give into the pleasure, my stupid cat. The only thing you're good for is obeying others. So enjoy it, Yamitsuki! This won't be the last moment that we become one!" _It was at that second that I knew there was nothing I could do to save myself. _He bent again, forcing me down remain still as he painstakingly slow removed the ties from her dress, further attempting to expose the flesh she hadn't let anyone see. At his will, her Chasity would vanish, along with all the dreams she'd ever had. Tanned Neko ears flattened in her distress, tears leaking from her eyes. 'Just accept it', he had said. Time seemed to slow as she wondered, how long had she listened to whatever somebody else told her to do. She'd watched her mom die. She'd let her people abuse her. She'd given someone the power to rule over what she owned: Herself. She'd just accepted it all. _And then, all the rage I'd ever felt poured into my soul, nearly burning my skin, as a liquid inferno flowed through my veins, the transformation taking over my body. My skin melted into darkness, as did my mind, and then I watched what my form did. I was nothing but a puppet to my own anger. _Laur's eyes widened more than should have been possible, merely watching as the precious form of his latest target morphed into a hideous being that no being should ever have to see. Razor sharp fangs were flashed in front of his face, rows and rows of dentition used for nothing but murder. The beast reeked of hate, if there was even an established smell to it, though the male wanted nothing more than to destroy his own senses to avoid something so horrid. As it crouched before him, the byzantium found that that not even the appearance of a being so vile could deter his interest, in what should have been his latest conquest. What used to be a petite female roared, an inhumanly pitched sound that almost caused his ears to bleed, his own screams pouring into the dark melody. With a swipe of claws as thick as blades, he flew through the air, blood flowing from the fresh wound on his chest, where his flesh had been brutally shredded, accompanied by a cry of pain. The revolting thing that replaced his submissive slave regarded him for a moment, debating whether or not he should be destroyed for his crimes, and shivers ran throughout the former royal's wrecked body. Its vile breath rolled over his face, flashing deathly fangs glossed by thickened saliva. Almost as if to show him, how quickly his life could end. All on the tainted soul's whim. Inhuman eyes glared, the image forever burning itself across his mind. And, in the length of time it had taken to appear, it was gone, not a trace of evidence left behind. Only the picture imprinted upon his memory. The one that would haunt eternally. _

"Just like that, I ran. Faster than my eyes could comprehend. Further than I ever anticipated. I was determined to outrun my past, get a fresh start."

"So when we met...?"

"It had been months following the incident. We crossed paths after I'd been attacked by a vicious pack of werewolves, whose territory I accidentally stumbled on."

_Cornered, bloodied, beaten, the girl cried out in agony at the next swipe that drew a bright crimson. Never before had she been so frightened of the color. Her opponents growled, salivating profusely at the thought of their next meal. So alive she was, vital fluid rushing through quivering veins, pulse quickening with every passing second, pounding harshly within her ears, reminding her of the fate she would be doomed to live out. If Yamitsuki didn't do something now. A sudden chill swept over that trembling form, the Beast paced underneath her sweat soaked flesh, rolling visibly, impatient for escape. The anticipation of spilling life was now too much to bear. _**Just close your eyes, my dear. It'll be over soon. **_Everything went black the moment she gave in and became a slave to the creature's carnal desires. _It's voice. I'd never heard it so clear.

"And then?"

"I invented a new me, Luna, because a childish side of me wanted to cling to the roots of was given. The daughter of the moon. But I also desired to rid myself of the ties that bond me to that cursed fate." A pained smile overtook her gentle face, looking so out of place, the king of the night ached to remove it by any means necessary. A pause overtook them, his servant abruptly seen in a new light.

"I'm sorry, Master. I hadn't meant to involve you in something like this. I was just so grateful for what you'd done for me, the first to rescue a stranger that had nothing to do with you. The feeling that you were the someone who could protect me engulfed my thoughts completely, so much so that I was unable to resist needing to be in your presence." She blushed, though only time would tell if Marshall Lee had listened to her words in a way she hadn't intended.

"Then why?"

"...?"

"Why a servant? You've spent most of your life obeying what others tell you. Spending the moments you have left in absolute freedom seems like the most natural thing to do, right?"

"Well," her gaze shifted timidly to her fingers that were fiddling with the material of her dress, "because that's what I'm used to doing. Conforming to the demands of others..." His eyes widened in shock, her answer not what he expected. "is what many would perceive this situation." Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, the male looked to his companion, "But, I believe the reason is that you're saving me. Slowly, I'm learning how to accept being different. Because of this, I know that I'm experiencing freedom." Throughout her speech, Luna's always joyful orbs had been closed, giving off an aura of peace, but now they opened, as the vampire met her lively gaze fully. At his silence, worry controlled her speech as she panicked, almost apologizing like her life depending on it, "I'm regretful of what I've done thus far; it isn't right of me to mislead you so. I understand if you no longer want me around. It will be sad to have to leave you so soon, but regardless of whatever happens next, I just want to say, thank you for everything, Marshall Lee."

"...No..."

"Huh?"

"You're also changing me, Yamitsuki. I should be the one grateful to you." Although she had stilled at the use of her real name, a true grin stretched across her lips at his words.

"Call me, Luna."

"Why?" Puzzlement attached itself to his face. "I thought you loved your name?"

"That may be so, however... this is my new title. The one you have bestowed upon me." The blushing brunette, unaware of how her actions would be viewed, knelt on the ground at his feet, bowing her head humbled. "This is my story," she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. "It may not be as happy, or even intriguing, but, its the world in which I lived. Although I wondered about it everyday, I could only find that if I hadn't experienced the events I did, I wouldn't be who I am today, so really... do I have any need to be ashamed?"

Just watching her overwhelmed the pale immortal, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well you know, its been a long day." Looking to the window once again, she wondered how time had passed so quickly; had her story taken that long to tell? "So you and I should probably get some sleep."

To anyone else, on the outside looking in, it was just a awkward sentence of a male trying to avoid, at all costs, something that would ultimately end in something undesirable. But to the one who seemed to understand him best, no matter how short their time together had been, the thoughts underlying the words coaxed her vocabulary into escape, leaving her with only one way to respond. With a tender, tear filled smile, she whispered...

"Yeah."


End file.
